<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Drummer Boy by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294477">Little Drummer Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo'>Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo wets the bed, and George just wants to make sure he's okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ringo awoke, the first thing he could feel was the way George was clung onto the back of him, spooning him with his gentle touch. And for a moment, that was all that mattered to him. It didn’t matter how stressful their tour had been or how rude Paul had been to him.</p><p>But not two seconds later, he scooted in a bit closer to George, and his body froze solid. He stayed there as all kinds of feelings overwhelmed his poor brain, and before he knew it, he was sobbing and crawling away from the younger man.</p><p>George started to wake up himself when he heard the sobs. It wasn’t many times before in his life that he had that to wake up to, and it was honestly incredibly scary. But as his eyes slowly opened, he couldn’t see Ringo. He could hear him.</p><p>“Richie?” he called out before he was even completely conscious, trying to make sure his friend was okay. Then he sat up in the bed and felt something wet beneath him and on the front of his shirt and pyjama pants. And he noticed that the giant stain on the bed was circled around where Ringo had been asleep. Is that why he was crying?</p><p>He worriedly got up from the bed and walked across the hotel’s small room to the toilet, where the light had been turned on, and knocked on the door. More uncontrolled sobs came.</p><p>“Love, are you alright?”</p><p>“S-s-sowwy, Georgie.” George tilted his head. That didn’t sound much like Ringo. He’d seen the man upset, but never had he struggled with words like that. “I got you gross. And the b-bed.”</p><p>“Oh, the bed? Hey, that wasn’t your fault, Richie.” He waited anxiously for a response, and the one he got was not anything like he expected.</p><p>“W-was an accident.” That definitely wasn’t Ringo talking. Of course it had been an accident, but what kind of grown man would say it like that? “Go ‘way!”</p><p>“Wait, Richie… are you sure you’re okay? I mean, you don’t sound like it.”</p><p>“So sowwy!” George wanted nothing more than to open the door right then and embrace his friend. He sounded so upset over this. He tried the door handle, surprised when he found it unlocked. Then, he pushed open the door without even thinking how scary that might be to his friend.</p><p>When the door was fully opened, he saw Ringo climbing into the hotel’s bath tub, curling into a little ball, his clothes soaking wet.</p><p>“D-don’t hurt me, Georgie! Please don’t! Was an a-a-accident!” George’s eyes widened at his friend, who was now having some sort of tantrum about this. Why would he even think of hurting Ringo over this.</p><p>He got closer to the ground, not wanting to be so threatening. “Okay, okay, love, I won’t hurt you. I know it was an accident. I just want to make sure you’re alright.” Ringo looked up with teary eyes at him, seeming to trust him. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt or anything, are you?” Ringo shook his head. “Can you come here, Rich?”</p><p>Ringo started to stand up in the tub and climb out. As he approached George, the younger man stood up, as well, and welcomed him into his arms.</p><p>“Alright, there you go. You’re okay.” He put his hand up on Ringo’s head and kissed his hair. When the drummer started to sob again, George just held onto him, letting the crying pass. “Everything’s okay, love.”</p><p>“S-sowwy,” he said again.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry for. Nobody’s upset with you.” He rubbed the boy’s back until he started to calm down. George noticed and pulled away. “Alright, Richie, what’s going on?” He kept his warm hands on Ringo’s arms to steady him.</p><p>“I d-didn’t mean to,” he started, and George had to fight the urge to hug him again, allowing him to explain it himself. “It happens sometimes w-when I’m l-l-little.”</p><p>“When you’re… little?” Ringo nodded shyly, looking down at the floor. “W-what’s that?”</p><p>“I-I…” He trailed off, frustrated, and huffed.</p><p>“O-okay, well, that’s okay, love.” He smiled weakly. </p><p>“S-sorry, it’s just… the tour is really getting to me.”</p><p>“Oh, love, you should’ve said something.” George really wanted to make him feel better. He was much too upset.</p><p>Ringo took a deep breath, burying his face in his hands.”I d-didn’t mean for you to-- Christ.”</p><p>“Oh, Richie, it’s fine. Really. Did you want to get in the shower?” Ringo shook his head, more tears coming to his eyes.</p><p>“Sh-shower’s scary.” George could see that he was becoming younger again.</p><p>“A-alright, erm, maybe a bath, then?” Ringo shook his head again. “Well, then, how do you suppose we clean up?”</p><p>“I w-wanna go back to bed, Georgie.”</p><p>“The bed’s not clean…” When he saw Ringo’s face, he immediately started talking again. “I can clean it all up in the morning. We can sleep on the floor tonight, though.” Ringo nodded. “Okay, let’s get changed.”</p><p>“Okay, c-can you not tell the others?”</p><p>“Aw, love, of course not. Not if you don’t want me to.” Ringo sniffled and hugged George again.</p><p>“Sowwy, again.” George smiled sadly.</p><p>“It’s quite alright, love.”</p><p>He had a few dry blankets set up on the floor by the time Ringo had gotten himself into a new set of pyjamas.</p><p>“G-Georgie?”</p><p>“Yes, love?”</p><p>“I’m sowwy about you PJs. I didn’t mean to get you all gross, too.” He crawled onto the blankets as George started to change himself.</p><p>“Oh, Richie, it’s alright. I promise. I’m not upset.” He got into the blankets next to Ringo and started to spoon him again. “Let’s get some sleep, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Ringo was the first to wake up again, and as soon as he sat up on the floor, he remembered the events of the previous night.</p><p>“Oh, my god,” he whispered. “Oh, god.”</p><p>George’s eyes cracked open. “Richie? Are you awake?” He saw Ringo sitting next to him, and when he saw the tears rolling down his face, he sat up as well. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Last night…” George cocked a brow in confusion.</p><p>“What about it, love?”</p><p>“I just… I can’t believe I… oh, god. I’m sorry. That wasn’t something you were supposed to see.” Ringo, now frantic, felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and drag him back onto the floor.</p><p>“It’s okay, Rich. Are you feeling any better?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, I suppose.”</p><p>“Let’s just wait a little while longer before we clean everything up, okay? You’re warm.”</p><p>Ringo chuckled. “A-alright, Geo. Erm, thanks for last night, by the way. I didn’t… you were just really good about it.”</p><p>“No problem. Anything for Richie.” He snuggled up closer to his little spoon and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ringo has to pee all day, and Brian is too busy to listen to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the third time that day, Ringo tapped Brian on the shoulder nervously to ask for a loo break. The first time was during their second public event. They were meant to answer everybody’s questions, and Brian had put up with so much of John and Paul’s shit, that he didn’t much care for what the drummer had to say.</p><p>The second time he asked was on the way to a car from the same event. He’d tapped his shoulder again, desperate to avoid getting into any vehicle needing to pee this bad. But still, Brian was too busy with something else.</p><p>So now, here he was, tapping the manager on the shoulder once again, moving around way too much.</p><p>“Yes, Richie?” Brian responded, keeping an eye on John and Paul on the other side of the room. They were having some kind of fight, and if either of them didn’t look presentable at this interview, he knew it would be his fault.</p><p>“I know you’re busy, but I r-really need the loo.” He was too nervous to look up and notice that Brian wasn’t even paying him attention.</p><p>“Yeah, okay. Just give me a seco-- Lennon! McCartney!” He hurried over to them just as they began to pull on each other’s hair. And as he lectured them, Ringo took a shaky breath and sat down on the couch next to George.</p><p>“You alright, Rich?” The drummer blushed when he realised George had heard what he said to Brian. He didn’t answer. “We can go find you a toilet before we start.”</p><p>“O-okay.” He had to admit he was a bit relieved by that. The two of them stood up to go, but then, their manager spoke.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go. All four of you, up you get.” He rushed them all out the door and into a room with a long table, where they were each placed at a spot, Ringo grateful that he was in between George and Paul. </p><p>He started to squirm around a bit into the interview, glad he wasn’t asked too many questions. But George still noticed, reaching a hand out for Ringo to grab onto. Knowing that the guitarist was there and probably going to help him find a loo after this made him feel a bit better.</p><p>But it sure didn’t ease his bladder, and it didn’t stop Paul from noticing how much he was moving around.</p><p>“Christ, Ringo, stop,” he whispered, smacking him on the side of the leg. The drummer winced, and George looked over at him.</p><p>“Hey! Leave him alone!” Paul just rolled his eyes. “Are you doing okay? We can leave now if you want.”</p><p>Ringo shook his head. “No, I’ll be fine.” And as much as George wanted to believe him, he just didn’t. But he left it, turning back to the journalists.</p><p>The interview ended soon enough, and George was immediately grabbing onto Ringo’s wrist and pulling him out of the room before Brian could stop them. But they didn’t seem to be fast enough.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Before either of them were even able to tell him what was wrong, Brian spoke again. “We don’t have time, okay? We need to get to a dinner.”</p><p>“Eppy, he needs--”</p><p>“Look, I’m dealing with enough from John and Paul. If you could just make this a little easier for me-- Come on!” he shouted at the other two Beatles. “We can’t be late.” He led them all out to a van, where they were all ushered in, and it began to drive off.</p><p>“Brian?” Ringo said after a few minutes went by. The manager turned to him, the first bit of attention he’d gotten all day. “How long until we’re at this dinner?”</p><p>“The drive is about an hour.” They all then saw as Ringo whined and crossed his legs. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I really, really need to pee.” George’s heart ached with sympathy for him. “Can we just stop somewhere?”</p><p>“There’s nowhere we can stop between here and there. Sorry, but you’ll just have to wait. Maybe we can get you to a loo when we’re there, though.” Ringo took a deep breath, but the guitarist wasn’t having that. And Ringo knew that if he didn’t say something, George sure would.</p><p>“I-I don’t think I can wait that long.” John and Paul were now intrigued by the conversation. They looked over to Brian.</p><p>“God, Richie,” he groaned. “Why didn’t you just tell me sooner?” That’s when George exploded.</p><p>“Are you fucking serious??” he yelled, jumping out of his seat. Paul had to hold on to him as he came for Brian. “He’s gone to you so many times today! I saw it! And every time, you just pushed him away!”</p><p>“Geo, it’s fine,” Ringo managed, now squirming constantly.</p><p>“It’s not fine! This is his fault! He’s not sorry--”</p><p>“I am!” Brian interrupted.</p><p>“Well, then act like it! Pull over somewhere for him, yeah?!” Brian opened his mouth to talk, but George wasn’t going to let him. “Richie’s a good person, okay? And he doesn’t deserve this just because you were a prick!” He huffed and sat back down in his seat. “Pull over right now.”</p><p>George glanced at Ringo, a small wet patch formed on his pants already. He was holding onto his crotch with both hands, his bladder finally having had enough.</p><p>“George,” Brian said to the front of the van to George Martin. “Could you pull over, then?”</p><p>“We’re on the freeway. I’ll have to take the next exit.” Brian nodded and turned back to Ringo.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, okay? I’m sorry I was so busy, and I know that you’re usually pretty quiet, so I should’ve just paid more attention, yeah? It’s my fault.”</p><p>But the drummer was much too focused on his pants, now even more wet than before, to even comprehend what Brian was saying. He felt George’s hand on his shoulder, and it just made his bladder spasm more. A gush of pee escaped him, creating an audible hiss in the air. Paul blushed like mad.</p><p>“Christ, Rich. Just hold on a few more minutes, okay?” George started to rub his back, and that’s what set him off the edge.</p><p>He practically melted into the touch and finally began to relieve himself. Warm pee gushed out of him, soaking his trousers in an instant. And the loud hiss made him moan in pleasure. </p><p>But not too long after, it finally occurred to him what was happening, and he pulled his hands away from his crotch. A puddle formed around him, and George didn’t even move, continuing to rub his back.</p><p>“I-I-I’m so sorry.” He screwed his eyes shut, and George grabbed one of his hands in between his own, ignoring how wet it was. </p><p>“It’s alright.” John, Paul, and Brian just watched it all happen as the van was pulled off to the side of the road. And George held onto his hand even as he started to squeeze it.</p><p>“I-I’m… m’wet, Georgie.”</p><p>“I can see that, love. Are you hurt?” He shook his head. “Okay, well, we’ll be at the hotel soon to clean you up.” Ringo sobbed and leaned into George, who glared at Brian. “We’re not going to your stupid dinner. Take us to the hotel.”</p><p>Brian sighed. “Fine. George, take us right to the hotel, please.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I can make some calls.” He looked back over at Ringo, now practically in George’s lap as he cried uncontrollably. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, if only for himself at this point.</p><p>Still, Ringo didn’t reply, and George’s expression didn’t change.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They were at the hotel within half an hour, the drummer having fallen asleep sometime along the way, and when they were parked, George shook him awake.</p><p>“Love, we’re at the hotel,” he whispered, and Ringo was awake in seconds, immediately realising he was asleep on his friend and pushing himself up. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean to-- sorry.” He blushed.</p><p>“N-no, it’s alright. Let’s just get inside, yeah?” George did everything in his power to avoid eye contact, and before they even knew it, they were past the small crowd of girls and inside the lift up to their room.</p><p>Ringo stayed quiet the entire ride until they were at their floor. He then took the key from Brian and practically rushed to his own room. John and Paul turned to George immediately.</p><p>“What was that, yeah?” Paul asked. “Why was he crying like that?”</p><p>“He was upset,” George replied simply, eager to drop the subject.</p><p>“You don’t just sob yourself to sleep when you’re upset.” Brian cleared his throat, catching John and Paul’s attention.</p><p>“He has a right to be embarrassed, you guys. You don’t have to hound him for it.” That was the nicest thing George had heard from him all day. “Just try to get a bit of sleep, okay?”</p><p>As the other two went off to their rooms, George went to Ringo’s instead, knocking gently on the door. “Richie?”</p><p>“Geo?”</p><p>“Erm, yeah… I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Ringo opened the door slowly, revealing that he was still in his sodden pants.</p><p>“I was just about to have a shower,” he said when he noticed George’s curious eyes.</p><p>“Oh! I’ll leave you to it, then, yeah? See you tomorrow, I suppose.” Ringo nodded shyly, and the younger man turned around.</p><p>“H-hey, erm, the others…”</p><p>“Eppy told them to shut up about it. They won’t bother you.”</p><p>“Thanks, by the way. You were really nice today. I don’t think it would have been tolerable if you weren’t there.”</p><p>George smiled a genuine smile. “No problem, Richie. You deserve somebody to be there for you, okay? And you’re going to be okay in the shower, yeah?” He nodded. “I’m gonna go back to my room now, then.” He awkwardly waved and started to walk away again. </p><p>This time, Ringo didn’t stop him, and he only hoped the older man would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>